1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture meter for determining the moisture content of a cigar. More particularly, the moisture meter has a probe insertable into a cigar and engaged to an indicator to advise a smoker if the moisture content of the cigar is suitable for smoking of same.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various moisture testing apparatus have been proposed for use in the tobacco industry to determine the moisture content of tobacco during processing into cigarettes, cigars, etc.
However, no meter has been available to the cigar aficionado for determining if the moisture content of a cigar is suitable for smoking of same.
According to the invention there is provided a cigar moisture meter comprising a probe having positive and ground leads of an ohmmeter circuit therein, the probe being injectable into a cigar tip for measuring differential across the leads correlating to a moisture content of the cigar which is indicated on an indicator.